<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lifting The Curse by STIKER123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265321">Lifting The Curse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/STIKER123/pseuds/STIKER123'>STIKER123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Highschool DxD (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Corruption, Creampie, Demons, F/F, Harems, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, curse, demonic energy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/STIKER123/pseuds/STIKER123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Curses are very dangerous, only caused by those of evil nature. How ironic is it that the ones attempting to lift the curse are devil's themselves?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asia Argento (Highschool DxD)/Reader, Himejima Akeno/Reader, Rias Gremory/Reader, Toujou Koneko/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Curse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was completely out of the blue when it happened. It was a quiet night after a long day and you were on your way home to relax, it should have been the end as to any ordinary day but that wasn't the case. You never expected to be attacked; there laying in wait was an ambush of devils awaiting their prey which you were the unfortunate victim of. The ambush that you stepped into wasn't a random attack though, but instead a specific one.</p><p>The devil leading the attack knew that you were affiliated with the Occult Research Club (ORC for short) even though you are a fully blooded human. However, that didn't deter the attack or decrease your value to the Devils; it was the exact opposite really. The fact that you were a full human would make it easier to corrupt you; that was the reason you were the target. If you were to be corrupted then you could be used to destroy the ORC from the inside.</p><p>However, the process which was to turn you into a mindless slave to the devils was incomplete. You were saved part way through and it was strange, ironic even that the ones who came to rescue you, the ones who were your guardian angels, were in themselves Devils.</p><p>Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Asia arrived to your aid. As a result of their arrivals, all of the hostile devils were eradicated before you could be turned but that didn't mean that you were ok. Albeit incomplete, the transformation process damaged and left you weak. So weak that you soon lost consciousness as your four guardian devils rushed to your side.</p><p>When you finally woke up, you were ready to believe that it was all some sort of strange dream. Your eyes opened and you found yourself in your bedroom, your head was pounding but that wasn't an unusual thing for you as you've never been a morning person. Again, your head was pounding and you felt a little bit dazed but other than that everything else was fine and so you went to get up and go about your day as usual. That was the point where you realised that something was wrong.</p><p>As you went to sit up a hand on your chest prevented that and forced you to lay back down again. You followed the arm up to its owner and met Rias' gaze as she told you to not be so hasty to move. Akeno, Koneko and Asia were standing next to the daughter of the Gremory house as you asked what happened and everything was explained.</p><p>As Rias spoke, memories from the previous night started to flood back. Everything up to the moment that you passed out returned: the panic, the noise and even some twinges of pain came back to you as your hand raised to rub your head which started to ache more violently.</p><p>"The amount of energy which both Asia and Koneko had to exert to heal you was exceptional as though the transformation process was incomplete, the damage it caused to you was immense considering you're human" Rias said as she kept her hand on your chest to make sure you didn't try to sit up too quickly. "Though there is an issue" Akeno said which caused you concern and to ask what that was. The four devils before you responded by falling silent for a moment before Rias again explained the details.</p><p>"Though you wasn't fully turned, the amount of demonic energy within you is substantial and out of balance" she began before Asia cut in; "had you been fully turned then it wouldn't be a problem, but seeing we interrupted the process before its completion, your body won't be able to withstand the damage even with constant healing" she spoke with concern</p><p>It didn't take a genius to understand the severity of this situation but being the hopeless optimist you are, you believed that the four devils before you had some sort of contingency for this. "So what are we going to do about demonic energy?" You asked and Koneko answered that the best option was to drain the imbalance that resided in you; "completing the process after it was brought to a halt would be too dangerous so draining the energy is the only option available" she explained.</p><p>Needless to say, you were eager to have the demonic energy removed as dying didn't sound fun. But of course there was another issue and it was that nobody in the room knew of any methods to drain the energy. "We will look into it straight away but for now all you can do is have Asia and Koneko heal your body as we search" Rias said before assuring, promising that you wouldn't die.</p><p>Rias closed her hand over yours as she offered a smile (one that was very gentle considering she was a devil herself) as did the other three, which even included Koneko as one of the corners of her lips turned up. The four of them promised that they would save you and that you didn't have to worry. However, you could tell they were just putting on brave faces as the look in their eyes screamed that they didn't know what to do; that was a cause for you to worry more even though they said not to.</p><p>For now though, you were told to just remain calm and remain in your home so that when, and Rias was insistent that it was when, they figured out what to do, they would be able to find you easier. That didn't sound too fun but it was the only option on the table at the moment.</p><p>Your only option was to wait until everything was resolved.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rias</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>House arrest: it's not fun as you have found out. Being confined to your own home by choice is one thing but when you don't have that choice considering you have an unstable amount of demonic power inside you which is slowly killing you is a completely different case. Sure, it had only been a day since the ambush that left you in this situation but the fact that you were a prisoner in your own home really made it feel longer.</p><p>You couldn't go out due to the circumstances and the extra knowledge that death was a high probability was not comforting either. And then there was the fact that there was no known way to drain the demonic inside you which only made things worse.</p><p>At least there were visitors during the day.</p><p>Asia paid a visit to see how you were holding up and if you were in need of healing due to the demonic energy being detrimental to a fully human body. She stayed for a bit after a quick healing just to make sure you were healthy enough before bidding you goodbye. Then Rias arrived and she had good news, kinda. She said that she had an idea of how to decrease the pent up demonic power trapped inside you, draining it to more stable levels so that you have more time to find a way to fully drain it.</p><p>Of course you were eager to know what she had in mind but when asked, Rias didn't give a verbal response straight away. Instead, what she did was take a hold of your hand and lead the way to the stairs where she pulled you up towards your bedroom.</p><p>Upon arrival, you quickly found yourself shoved onto your bed as Rias stood before you. "Let me drain it, let out as much of it as you can on me, Y/n" she said in a seductive voice before straddling your lap and pushing you onto you back which left you staring up into Rias' eyes. "What are you talking about?" You asked, obviously having a very clear idea but you just needed the confirmation.</p><p>Rias smiled down at you and replied; "I've come up with the idea of absorbing as much of the demonic energy within me, drain it from you to bide you more time". That didn't fully confirm your idea of what she had in mind but what Rias did next definitely did as she leaned close, her lips turned up as she breathed gently against your cheek. Her fingers grazed your cheek as she spoke quietly; "let me drain the energy within you, let as much of it out on me as possible, Y/n, we need to have sex" she said and your face went blank; how was you supposed to respond to such a statement?</p><p>Rias kept her fingers tracing over your cheek before whispering that she wanted to help you. "Let me help you, let me at least try to save you" she spoke softly before kissing you. You really didn't know how to respond to this, however, your body definitely seemed to as you leaned in to the kiss; you returned it as she pushed to deepen it before finally parting back to smile down at you again.</p><p>"I'd be lying if I said coming to this conclusion didn't excite me a little" Rias admitted with a smile on her lips as she leaned close again, voice soft as she confessed that for so long now she has wished for the two of you to be together. She wished for you to have her intimately; and here was that chance. "Even if it's to keep the demonic energy inside you stable, I'm happy to do this" she spoke softly but you didn't respond, you couldn't. Seriously, what could you say in response to such a proposition?</p><p>All you could do was just look into Rias' eyes as she sat atop you before your faces grew closer again; but you weren't really sure who was closing the distance. What you did know however was the feel of Rias' lips against yours, soft and gentle which was surprising considering she was a devil herself and the way her hips ground down in your lap to excite you definitely caused a stir. Your hands reached to her hips, Rias staring down gently as your lips parted so she could sit upright in your lap,</p><p>You could then only watch as Rias stripped of her Kuoh uniform top, her bra being the only thing remaining to conceal her bust from view and you couldn't help as your hands reached upwards to remove it too. There was no opposition to this from Rias as she happily let you free her chest and watched with amusement as you stared in awe of her bountiful bust that was tantalising to touch; she even urged you to touch them by pulling your hands to grope her. Then her voice whispered for you to touch her and you responded by curling your fingers into claw shapes and dug them into Rias' chest which made her moan at how you felt her body.</p><p>Rias smiled as you touched her before you sat up and leaned your head to take her nipple into her mouth, sucking on it as Rias hugged your head and ground down in your lap again. This caused even more stirring in your pants as you were growing an erection that was begging for freedom.</p><p>This led to the devil atop you to slide back and reach down into your lap to palm your crotch as she leaned to your ear. "I'll do my best for you, Y/n, I just ask that in return you do the same for me" she whispered before unzipping your pants, Rias' blue eyes locked onto yours as she crawled back and knelt before you. Her hand was wrapped around your erect penis, her touch exciting it before you watched her lean down and kiss the tip whilst gazing up at you.</p><p>Rias parted her lips around the tip and lowered her head down onto your shaft, her mouth enveloping its length before rising back up once more to again kiss the tip. This is the pattern which she steadily repeated: envelop your cock, swirl her tongue around it before coming back up to purse her lips to the top.</p><p>The feeling this created was amazing and you couldn't help but lean your head back to just enjoy the blowjob you were receiving from the red headed devil as she bobbed along your shaft. Then you heard her moan, feeling the vibrations of her voice as it rumbled around your cock. Rias' eyes stared up into yours as she lifted her head back to run her tongue along the underside of your shaft before brushing her crimson hair aside as she again took your cock into her mouth and started bobbing at a more rapid pace. The result of this was even more pleasure and you moaned from the feeling rushing over you.</p><p>The moist warmth around your shaft felt incredible and then the pace in which Rias was bobbing her head, combined with her voice rumbling around you, only added to it. All this was taking place as her eyes gazed up at you, staring intently yet almost lovingly into your own as she blew you.</p><p>Then Rias again lifted her head back to kiss the tip of your cock. "You're really big, Y/n" she spoke in a seductive voice before applying attention to just the head of your shaft, Rias' lips sucking on it as a means to coax you to a climax while her hand wrapped around its length to pump along your shaft. And with all her efforts she was succeeding. Rias was bringing you close to your release with her ministrations and so you gave a word of warning to the devil servicing you, but even with that warning she was surprised when you came.</p><p>Rias never expected you to release so much as a thick load of cum shot from your cock into her mouth. Rias' cheeks puffed out as she lifted her head back to try and swallow what landed in her mouth as the rest of your cum landed on her face and chest.</p><p>"There's so much" she breathed as she wiped your load off her face before looking at you. Your expression sheepish as you apologised but Rias shook her head and said it was fine. "I can sense the demonic energy in your essence, it's best to release a lot so let me have as much as you can" she said as she stripped out of the remained of her clothes so you could eye the full naked beauty of the daughter of the Gremory house as she stood before you.</p><p>Rias then again climbed to sit astride in your lap, her pussy lips rubbing against your cock as she leaned to your ear to whisper; "release as much as you can, I want to help you but forgive me if I lose focus on that as I've been wanting this for a while". Rias then kissed your cheek as she began to descend herself, taking you inside of her as she lowered down into your lap.</p><p>Your hands took a firm grip on Rias' hips as she penetrated herself on you, her vaginal walls wrapping around you tight yet snugly at the same time as she accommodated your size with a long moan. Her hands also reached to hold onto your shoulders with a tight grip as you felt yourself push through a barrier; Rias' hymen which signalled this to be her first time. Her body stiffened at this as she pushed against you, her breasts to your chest as she laid atop you with shaking breaths,</p><p>"Are you ok?" You asked with concern to which Rias lifted her head to look at you with a smile and tears in her eyes. Her fingers traced across your cheek in such a tender notion, one too tender for a devil, as she replied; "I'm more than ok, it's you who needs to be satisfied".</p><p>With that being said, she pecked your lips before slowly rolling her hips, gyrating them as you held her steady. The feeling of her body gripping on you so snugly felt incredible but your thoughts still remained on Rias as you wrapped your arms around her, whispering that she needed to enjoy it as well to which she kissed you. "I will, don't worry, I've been wanting this for a long time so I'll enjoy it, but you are a priority, draining the demonic energy from you is my task above all pleasure" she said before pushing her hands to your chest so you laid flat.</p><p>"Let me drain it, let me save you" she breathed before sitting upright and entwining your fingers as she rolled her hips in your lap. Your eyes gazed up at the beauty that was Rias, her body a marvellous display with her chest catching your eyes as her breasts reacted to her gyrations. Soft moans were leaving her lips, crimson locks cascading down her back as she closed her eyes. For a devil, Rias Gremory had an ironically divine looking body. And there you were with a front row seat of her beauty as she started to ride your lap with fervid efforts to satisfy you and bring you to climax.</p><p>Her hips started to rise and fall as her pussy gripped around your cock, the friction of your bodies rubbing together bringing pleasure to both of you which made the both of you moan. Then you dropped Rias' hands to grab her hips to steady her as you pushed yours upwards, your cock pushing deeper inside of her which made Rias open her eyes wide with a louder moan than before as you began thrusting upwards.</p><p>Her body jolted, breaths gasping as you had an intense pace that pushed you deep into her depths; neither of you expected your capacity but that didn't mean either of you tried to stop. Rias did insist you to relax a little more, to let her do the moving but you didn't listen like you normally would to her word. Your body moved on its own accord as you thrusted upwards into Rias, her pussy enticing you more and more with how she was clenching down around you. Her body was calling for the pleasure as much as yours, neither of you could deny it and you resigned to it. Your bodies opted to move together as a compromise and its reward was of sweet pleasure.</p><p>Rias was only provoking you anyway. Her, with no pun intended, devilish beauty and the way she moaned and pushed her bouncing bosom out before you spurred you on more. It wasn't intentional but she couldn't ignore the pleasure of the fact the two of you were intimately connected, even if it was to save your life, Rias couldn't ignore the feeling in her chest as she rode against your thrusts.</p><p>"Keep going, don't stop now" she moaned as if you needed to be told. You responded by reaching up and grabbing one of her teasing boobs, squeezing it as your hips started becoming more aggressive as they thrusted upwards. The daughter of the Gremory family responded to this by not warning you to know your place, but instead by surrendering to your touch and encouraging you more. This was mutually beneficial after all: not only do you release some of the demonic energy within you, but the both of you get to feel amazing sensations from the methods.</p><p>Rias made sure to keep movements on her end as well as she received those thrusts into her, she kept her hips bouncing which of course resulted in her chest heaving as you groped her. Rias' voice kept reaching your ears as she moaned louder and louder; "does it feel good?" She asked and you nodded. Your hips then suddenly began to speed up which caught Rias off guard and she was pulled over the edge of pleasure as she arched her back with a cry of release.</p><p>The way she gripped down on you, the way her juices bombarded your embedded cock; there was no way to hold yourself back and so you pulled Rias down against your chest. Your hands held her close as your hips gave a deep thrust upwards as you again came, the two of you joined in release as blissful as it was mutual.</p><p>Rias laid there atop you, relishing in the afterglow of orgasm before she gasped as you suddenly flipped your positions. You was now on top of her, your inhibitions cut short as you began thrusting again and Rias was laying unprepared and vulnerable to the pleasure. "Y/n...so soon?, I don't think I can handle it" Rias gasped but your thrusts never ceased, they only built up with aggression as your lips pushed against hers in a deep kiss.</p><p>Rias moaned into the lock, feeling your tongue invading her mouth and she surrendered to it. She was a high class devil, her power was beyond anything that you, a simple human, could understand; but there she was surrendering to the pleasure that you was making her feel as her arms wrapped around you.</p><p>Your hips kept colliding with hers, wet sounds of your bodies meeting as Rias' pussy sucked you back in every time you pulled back. Both of you had your eyes closed during the kiss but Rias' shot open as you began grunting from how rough you were thrusting. "Y/n, Y/n" she gasped and moaned beneath you, clutching tightly to you, digging her nails into your shoulders as you relentlessly went down on her. Rias was a high class devil, how was she being turned into a moaning mess by you? You're just a human, a human, the human who has managed to capture her heart. "I...love you" she gasped before again climaxing which made Rias hold onto you even tighter as she tried to convey the feelings in her heart and the sensation that was vigorously pounding into her nether regions.</p><p>"Y/n, I love you" Rias repeated but you only grunted before latching your lips onto her neck. This resulted in a high pitched whine from Rias as you found her erogenous spot, the place where she was most sensitive to sexual stimulation. She responded with a show of weakness in her inability to contain her moans but that didn't stop you from exploiting her weakness.</p><p>Her voice was like music to your ears as you left a love bite; yet even then you continued sucking as her sensitivity was through the roof. This was demonstrated by the fact she climaxed again followed by you burying yourself deep inside her with your own orgasm. But this time you never halted, you kept thrusting with an almost carnal drive behind you as Rias was desperately clutching to you. Your thrusts became even more aggressive which caused the devil beneath you to start gasping for air as she called your name. "What's gotten into you so suddenly? Hah, you're so rough" she moaned before again whining as your lips attacked her neck.</p><p>"He's so deep, it feels so good but I'm losing focus, what's gotten into him?" Rias thought as she held your head in place even though you were attacking her weak spot. Her vision was becoming fuzzy but the way you was thrusting so aggressively, so deliberately intensely, Rias' eyes began to roll upwards.</p><p>But then, even if for a brief moment, Rias regained her focus as your lips again met hers. She moaned into the lock as she saw your eyes closed and she was about to close her own before yours opened. Red eyes, demonic, blood red irises stared back at her. It all made sense now, the demonic energy inside you was taking over, unleashing the carnal side to you and Rias was on the receiving end of something demonically yet blissfully motivated. Then you broke the kiss to kneel up between Rias' legs, hands on her waist as the slapping sounds of flesh filled the room.</p><p>There she laid, twisting and writhing from pleasure. Rias was trying to keep her focus but it all felt too good, she was meant to be prioritising the draining of the demonic energy that was driving you but suddenly there was a part of her that didn't want to. She knew it would be killing you and she felt guilty for enjoying this, "it just feels so good" she thought to herself before she reached another orgasm.</p><p>And still, you kept thrusting. "So intense!" Rias thought as your thrusts were pushing so aggressively against her as you grunted with effort. She could feel you so deep inside of her, your hand reached up and began groping and kneading her breast as the other bounced from your thrusts.</p><p>This was a far cry to what Rias expected her first time would be: even as a devil she had the mindset of her first time being of her making love with her partner, her hopes of it being you were realised, but here she was being fucked instead and she wasn't minding it one bit. "Cum inside me again, Y/n, release the demonic energy stored inside into me, I'll take it, I'll save you!" Rias moaned loudly as her back arched before she reached for you only to have her hands pinned to the bed as your lips crashed into hers. Your thrusts were so aggressive at this point, so intense and driven by lust and carnal desire that your bed actually began rocking against the wall.</p><p>"Y/n!" Rias gasped your name before her eyes widened as you gave one final deep and powerful thrust into her body. The pleasure was immense, mind numbing even as you shot another thick load of cum into Rias. Her thoughts were blank to everything but pleasure as she cried out in one final blissful orgasm of her own; euphoric even as she clutched you close.</p><p>Rias Gremory, daughter of the Gremory house, a high class devil. That's who she was; and yet she was laying there, sweaty and in the nude, exhausted and breathless from you, a simple human, having her in bed. There should be a sense of shame from allowing herself to end up like this but instead it was happiness filling her heart as she held you close. Rias had a smile on her lips at the fact that you were her first time and that fact she was to cherish even if you were driven by a demonic curse in the end.</p><p>"Ugh, Rias?" You spoke weakly as you lifted your head from the chasm between her fleshy mounds. Before you could continue speaking however, Rias pushed her lips against yours in a deep and passionate kiss as she held your face before parting back with a smile as she asked how you felt now. "I should be asking you that, did I go overboard? I couldn't hold myself back, something just took over" you said before being silenced with another kiss from the red haired devil.</p><p>"It's fine, I enjoyed it, I can't take anymore right now but if it's helpful to you then I'd be happy to do this again" she said as you pulled yourself from her depths and the result of your demonic ferocity poured out of Rias' satisfied pussy. "There's so much" she commented, still with a heaving chest as she held her folds apart which only caused more of your mixed cum to pour out. "Y/n, let's do this again sometime" she said and you nodded before collapsing to Rias' side as you suddenly felt drained of your energy.</p><p>As you rolled onto your back, Rias snuggled closer and kissed your cheek. "I love you, Y/n" she smiled as you met her gaze. "I...love you...too" you replied before feeling light headed and passing out as Rias smiled and snuggled close to you even more. "I'm so glad to hear that" she breathed as she closed her eyes to relish in the afterglow of such an amazing first time.</p><p>Considering the amount of energy exerted through your intercourse, the demonic energy within you had drained to some extent. However, there was still a lot stored up so more sessions would be needed to drain it.</p><p>Maybe house arrest won't be so bad after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Akeno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After your sexual encounter with Rias, the two of you agreed to have more "draining sessions" in order to deplete the store of demonic energy that was within you. And so with a kiss goodbye, a satisfied smile and a rapidly beating heart, Rias left with the promise of visiting you the next day to help you. But come the time there was the knock at the door; it wasn't Rias awaiting response on the other side.</p><p>"Akeno?" You questioned the mischievous devil standing on the other side of the door with a deceptively gentle smile that masqueraded her devious intentions for the day. "Hello Y/n, how are you today?" She asked and you answered that you were fine before looking around wondering where Rias was but Akeno had the answer for you. "Unfortunately Rias couldn't make it today, though she was eager to pay a visit, so I decided to take her stead so you didn't feel lonely" the lightning priestess explained and you simply nodded in response.</p><p>You stood aside and allowed Akeno into your house before shutting the door. You doubted Akeno had innocent intentions with her presence, she always exuded this aura that pretty much screamed she had some sort of sexual teasing in mind. And then that smile, that damned smile she sent your way.</p><p>That smile sealed your fate even before she stepped forward.</p><p>"Would you mind following me?" She asked but didn't await a response as Akeno took a hold of your hand and pulled you behind her as she led the way upstairs, you gulping nervously at all the ideas that ran through your mind. Akeno enjoyed teasing you, she almost seemed to get off on it but the glint in her eyes as she looked back at you with a devilish smirk (no pun intended), it was almost nerve wracking.</p><p>Then you reached your bedroom, the thoughts of what you and Rias got up to the day before bringing almost solid images to mind. And here you were with Akeno, did she know what you and Rias did? What was she planning on doing? You weren't too sure to begin with but got your answer as she shoved you onto your bed before crawling atop you.</p><p>Her breath tickled your skin, prickling you as you let gulped with nervousness. Then she spoke in a low and seductive voice; "I know what you did with Rias'' she breathed before leaning even closer so her face was inches away from yours. "I-is that so?" You asked nervously as Akeno smirked before nodding.</p><p>"Yes, she was very explicit in describing how you ravaged her yesterday, she was very descriptive on all the sensations she felt as you dominated her, I was impressed to hear how a human like you could do so to such a high class devil as our dear president" Akeno said before leaning to your ear and whispering; "I got aroused at the thoughts of you doing the same to me".</p><p>The way she spoke, sex pretty much leaked off of Akeno's tongue as her voice reached your ears before she sat up in your lap. "So when Rias said that she had to deal with something to do with her family and that she wouldn't be able to come, how did she put it? Drain you? I jumped at the opportunity to experience it myself" Akeno said and you could only think that of course she would before finding yourself again inches away from a kiss as Akeno was leaning so very close to you.</p><p>She said that Rias was at first hesitant to allow her to do this with you; "but she wouldn't be able to live with herself for letting her own selfishness contribute to your worsening state". That reminded you of the harsh reality that the demonic energy was killing you, but it didn't kill the stirring in your pants that was caused by Akeno rolling her hips.</p><p>The alluring devil climbed out of your lap and knelt down on the floor, hands reaching forward to slowly, tantalisingly so, pull the zipper down before reaching in and fishing out your erect shaft. You should feel guilty for being so easily turned on but perhaps the demonic energy with its sinful desires was eager to get things going as well. Akeno seemed very happy with what she was seeing at least.</p><p>"Ara ara, look how big you are" she spoke while prodding her fingertips against your stiff erection, you trying to keep your composure as Akeno seemed happy to tease you as she usually does. But there was a dire need to move things forward, and it wasn't the fact Akeno was wanting this just as badly.</p><p>Under any other circumstances maybe she would tease you more but the demonic energy needed draining and Akeno was happy to do so as she wrapped her fingers around your shaft and began stroking it. "It's so big" she spoke alluringly, gazing into your eyes as she ran her tongue up from the base of your shaft to the bulbous tip. It was enough to make you shudder under Akeno's gaze; the sadistic side of her getting more aroused at how you were so nervous before her.</p><p>She really did love to tease you.</p><p>"Mmm" she hummed as she kissed the tip of your cock, peppering down as she stroked your shaft before licking around the base and then lower to even suck on the place that stored all the semen that would no doubt be leaking from her by the end of this session. "Akeno?" You spoke in surprise as her lips sucked on your balls whilst her hand jerked you off, her eyes piercing your soul as she made use of her tongue as it ran up the length of your phallus.</p><p>Then Akeno wrapped her lips around the tip and began descending down; her eyes never leaving you as her tongue licked down the length of your cock before she rose back up again. It was so tantalising and almost agonising with the pace she was going at, yet you did your best to control yourself.</p><p>"Come on, Y/n, Rias told me you got aggressive yesterday" Akeno thought to herself; her thoughts were going over all the different ways you would do the same to her. Her panties were stained with her arousal as she imagined herself beneath your dominating force, your thrusts pushing deep into her as she cried out. "Mmm" Akeno moaned as her hand had unconsciously slid up her skirt and into her panties where she started to rub her clit.</p><p>"Akeno" you groaned before suddenly your hands were on the back of her head and you started to guide her mouth along your cock. Widened violet eyes stared up at you before lidding half way to give a sultry stare upwards, Akeno's soul piercing stare continued but you couldn't help it as your hips pushed upwards which only made your cock thrust deeper into her mouth.</p><p>During this roughness you had taken up on her, Akeno let a finger slide into her pussy as she steadily fingered herself. Her voice rumbled around your shaft as it reached far into her mouth, almost her throat as you groaned, completely unable to control yourself after her teasing. But that was what Akeno wanted, she wanted to see you let loose but even now she knew there was more to come and it excited her more and more to the point she was close to a climax from all her lewd thoughts.</p><p>"Akeno" you grunted her name before the devil in question's eyes widened as she felt you cum in her mouth. Her cheeks puffed outwards from the amount you let loose but that didn't stop Akeno from gulping it all down as she stared up at you.</p><p>But even after your orgasm, the foreplay wasn't over. Akeno wanted to see just how much she could pump out of you before you started pumping it into her, and so her top was cast aside in mere moments to expose her bountiful bosom which bounced and jiggled as you could only stare. "Fufu, do you like them?" Akeno asked as she saw you staring before she wrapped those beautiful bouncing boobies around your cock; they felt so damn soft.</p><p>There you returned to squirming as Akeno resumed her teasing. She could sense your resolve was depleting; if you were rough when it came to the blowjob then Akeno could only shudder at what laid ahead, excitement running up her spine as she began to massage your stiffness with her breasts.</p><p>Up and down your cock they rubbed and you clenched your fists in an effort to try and compose yourself. "So damn soft" you thought to yourself before feeling Akeno kiss the tip of your phallus, her full lips pressing to it as she stared up at you. A smouldering gaze that was encouraging you to just cum; "give me all the energy you can" was what her eyes said and the softness of her breasts was edging you closer to another orgam until it got to the point that you couldn't hold it anymore.</p><p>"Akeno!" With a groan you shot another load and it spewed from between Akeno's breasts almost like a geyser to cover her face a little, much to her own delight as she cleaned herself off. As sadistic as she could be, Akeno did have masochistic tendencies at times and so having you sully her body with your thick semen was rather stimulating.</p><p>And she really wanted more so she stood up and lifted her skirt to show her arousal stained underwear, pulling them aside as she shifted herself to straddle your lap only to receive a surprise. You quickly got to your feet and had Akeno bent over your bed as she looked back to you, a shiver running up her spine as you held her hips firmly.</p><p>There in your eyes was that same vivid glow of crimson irises, the kind that Rias recounted to Akeno just before you started to ravage the crimson haired demon. A shiver of pure excitement (for such an impure being) ran up Akeno's spine as she waved her ass in an enticing before feeling the tip of your cock press to her entrance. Excitement stimulated the devil even more as she felt your cock part her pussy lips before suddenly you were balls deep in her, spearing forward in such a way that made Akeno's head fly back with a grin on her lips; masochistic delights flooding her mind at having you penetrate her so roughly.</p><p>But of course, the penetration wasn't the only thing to be rough. Fuelled by demonic energy, you didn't even hesitate as your hips drew back and rammed forward to spear into Akeno as she cried out with delight. Your bodies slapped together with pleasurable consequences of the sensation of friction from your joined sexes, her pussy gripping tightly, albeit it with a slickness, around you as you pumped your cock deep into her.</p><p>"Oh my! Rias wasn't lying when she said you were rough" Akeno moaned before gasping as you drove a thrust into her so that her face pressed into the mattress. You weren't thinking straight due to the demonic energy commanding your movements but damn, it felt so good.</p><p>You let out grunts as your hips clapped against Akeno's ass, slight ripples running along her skin from each impact as your hands even started to pull the devilish enchantress back against your thrusts as you began fucking her deeper and rougher. There would be no complaint from Akeno as her arms were barely supporting her weight from the way you were hammering into her.</p><p>"Don't be afraid to release as much of it as you can, I'm here to drain everything you can give me" she moaned before gasping as she was suddenly stood upright with one hand groping at her chest as you continued to fuck her.</p><p>Your lips attacked Akeno's neck, her legs quaking from all the stimulation you were giving her. How did Rias manage to take it? Akeno was finding out in the most literal sense of the hard way; not only from how rough you were but the stiffness of your cock as it rammed balls deep into her again and again.</p><p>From all of the blissful friction, Akeno should be forgiven for climaxing so soon. It would be impossible for her to withstand such an orgasmic onslaught but what really made this orgasm feel so good was the second warmth that flooded her pussy as you also came, grunting as a thick load of cum pumped into her. But then it started to pour out as you withdrew yourself and Akeno couldn't help but whine a little at the sudden emptiness before gasping as she was on her back with you again penetrating her, this time staring deeply into her violet eyes with the blood red irises you presently had.</p><p>Such an imposing stare, dominating just from the look and Akeno shuddered with delight as you looked at her like this. Then your thrusts resumed, pumping deep into her pussy as you continued to stare down at her, Akeno's behaviour being more indecent than usual as she twisted and writhed and spoke such vulgar phrases just to provoke more roughness.</p><p>Oh how she got it. Your fingers dug into her hips as your pelvis crashed against hers with ferocious thrusts. Demonic energy was (with no pun intended) one hell of a stimulant as you gave Akeno just what she came to your house for; something rough and damn near carnal.</p><p>Then your lips were upon her in a heated kiss, grunts and moans flowing into and being muffled by it as you continued to stare down at Akeno with imposing eyes. This dominance you had over her at the most should be payback for all her teasing behaviour towards you in the past but could it be deemed a punishment if she took such bliss from it? Apparently not.</p><p>"Come on now Y/n, ah this is just what you need right? To let as much out as you can?" Akeno asked before being silenced by your lips again as you again kissed her just in time to muffle a cry out of pleasure as another orgasm rocked Akeno's very being. It came from her very core as you was so near to hammering against it. Such roughness, such aggressiveness was unnatural for any human. Just like Rias when you fucked her the day before, Akeno held the guilty thoughts of not wanting you to lose all this demonic energy if it meant such an amazing experience.</p><p>But still just like with Rias, Akeno did love you. Human with or without demonic energy, you had managed to allure the alluring devil herself and she just needed an excuse to get you in bed. This was her excuse and amidst all her selfish desires and constant teasing were genuine affections.</p><p>Those affections were hidden among the carnality of this moment, your hand holding the back of Akeno's head as you kissed her, staring into her eyes every second. Then you yourself reached another orgasm which flooded Akeno's well-fucked pussy. But neither of you were ready to call it quits there, you seemed even more vitalised than the day before with Rias which begged the question; was any of this really helping drain the demonic energy? For now you actually didn't care, not that you could with your thoughts not being focused.</p><p>So you could only continue this depravity with Akeno as you flipped your positions so she was atop you with her chest smushed against yours, a breathless expression on her face as your hips were like pistons that ravaged her pussy as she cried out in pleasure.</p><p>It was Akeno's turn to initiate the kiss, Heated, messy, completely without precision as your tongues joined in before parting back with a string of salvia joining your tongues. "So vigorous" she moaned before seeing some focus return to you in the sense your eyes returned to their normal shade of colour. "Don't stop now" she breathed seductively and you replied that you couldn't; "I can't control myself" you admitted but Akeno didn't mind as it only meant your hips continued to pump against hers.</p><p>It all came down to one final, simultaneous orgasm between the two of you. Your hands on Akeno's ass as you pushed up into her with such roughness that she actually saw white dots in front of her eyes as you filled her again. Akeno's own orgasm rocked her body before she fell against your chest, body sweaty from such vigorous sex and breaths gasping with a heaving chest.</p><p>"I never knew you had it in you, Y/n" Akeno commented and you admitted that it had to be the demonic enemy in your system; "no way could I go like that on my own" you said before having hands cup your face and you met violet eyes as Akeno's lips were close to your, her breath tickling your skin again. "I doubt you'd be disappointing though" she smiled before kissing you.</p><p>You returned the kiss, holding Akeno as your bodies were still joined together and so she made the proposition of continuing until neither of you could any more. However, before any more sex could occur, a voice spoke up.</p><p>"Akeno, what the hell is going on?" Came Rias' voice as she was suddenly in your room. "Rias?! So did you get that family stuff sorted?" You asked your own question which got a stern reply that there were no such issues to deal with and that Akeno had tricked her. This made the raven haired devil laugh before reasoning; "you can't fault me, not after how you described him".</p><p>Rias' eye twitched at this before she marched over and cupped your face before meeting your lips. "I believe I promised to help you today, I'm here to uphold that promise, albeit delayed" she said with a sharp glare aimed at Akeno who was then pushed from atop you as Rias took her place in your lap.</p><p>From there Rias joined in and in the end both she and Akeno were laying at your sides, cum leaking out of them as they had very satisfied expressions on their faces. As for you? You were on the verge of passing out, staring up at the ceiling as you definitely felt drained so the efforts of the devilish beauties at your sides weren't in vain.</p><p>From there everything just faded as you slipped unconscious from fatigue. Both Akeno and Rias saw this and smiled before kissing your cheeks, the latter looking at the former with a glare afterwards as she said it was a dirty trick that Akeno used to get you alone. "Oh Rias, surely you can't blame me after how you described him to me?" Akeno smiled innocently which made Rias roll her eyes before she looked at you.</p><p>A frown then suddenly turned up on her lips. "But is this really helping him? He seemed even more energetic than yesterday if he could take us both" she said and Akeno understood her friend's mindset but could only say to stay positive. "We still have time" she assured and Rias nodded before looking at you and again kissing you.</p><p>"I promise you, Y/n, we will save you" she spoke to your sleeping body before laying her head in your chest as she closed her own eyes with Akeno, not wanting to be left out, did the same. Situations may be dire but the least you could do was hope.</p><p>Things do have a strange tendency to work out in the end after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Asia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a very long morning for you. You didn't know whether it was the resulting fatigue of your draining session with Akeno (and afterwards Rias) the day before but waking up in the morning, you felt lethargic. It was more so than usual for you in the mornings but you brushed it off and went about your day under house arrest until someone came to visit you.</p><p>Around midday there was a knock at your front door and upon answering it you saw a nervous looking Asia. "H-hi, I'm here for if you need any healing" she spoke in a meek voice and so you let her in, wondering what it was that was in her mind. However, you didn't get a chance to ask as Asia immediately turned to face you with a nervous stammer of how she wanted to try something a little different, holding her hand out to you so she could lead the way.</p><p>Her grip on your hand was pretty strong as she pulled you up the stairs to your bedroom where she asked you to sit down. "Is something wrong, Asia?" You asked and she blushed while looking at her hands which she had tented together.</p><p>"I heard what Rias and Akeno did with you, I want to help you and heal you and was wondering...would it be more efficient if we...?" She fell silent with a pink hue in her cheeks before you watched as Asia's clothes disappeared before finding yourself on your back from a sudden impact from her diving at you. Asia's face was buried in your torso as you could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks, her voice quiet as she spoke again. "I really want to help you, I won't let you die" she whimpered before looking up at you with green eyes that shone.</p><p>Her golden hair cascaded down her bare back as she shuddered at your touch before saying she would start the healing process but unlike the other times, this time it began with Asia leaning forward and pressing a tentative kiss against your lips. There she held the kiss as you felt her begin to heal you, her eyes closed as heat continued to radiate from her cheeks.</p><p>One of your hands ran down Asia's waist as the other cupped her ass, another shudder running up her spine as seconds ticked away before she sat up. A small smile was on her lips as she asked how you felt after that, a blush still in her cheeks as she touched her lips. "It felt great" you answered and Asia smiled before looking to the side and saying how she would be happy to continue healing you for as long as you wish; "I want to help you like Rias and Akeno have" she said in a quiet voice before looking at you.</p><p>Then Asia's lips were against yours again, this time in a slightly more (albeit still not so much) confident kiss. Her eyes shut to show investment so you did the same as you again cupped Asia's cheek as you sat up with her in your lap. Your lips moved together in a steady tandem before parting back as your eyes met.</p><p>"How much do you know about what I did with those two?" You asked and Asia blushed again as she explained the vivid details she learnt, you asking if she knew that you got pretty rough with Akeno and Rias which Asia responded to with a nod. "I want to help you too, I love you" she said with a glow in her cheek before gasping as you laid her down and on the bed where Asia then reached up to you but as you took her hands you laid them against the mattress as you kissed along her body.</p><p>Small moans left her lips as Asia's breaths became more shaky as you went lower and lower down her body, kissing along her skin before you lifted her legs up over your shoulders and leaned forward between her legs. She had healed you a lot so it was only fair you did something for her in return.</p><p>This may be the most gentle you'll be with her this day if how things went with Rias and Akeno were any hint. Asia was somewhat prepared for things to take a turn for that but she didn't expect you to act for her pleasure first. She was there to heal you, to be there for you but she didn't object as your tongue ran over her folds. Instead she moaned as you licked her most sensitive of areas and she held a finger to her lips to bite on as a means to keep the embarrassing noises quiet but you didn't allow that.</p><p>You reached a hand up and pulled her arm to remove her hand from over her mouth and Asia's moans instantly got louder much to her embarrassment; but she was enjoying it. The way your tongue moved over her pussy, stimulating her folds the way you were licking felt really good and she stated that fact.</p><p>"But I'm here to help you," she said with a small wine before feeling you stop and watch as you leaned up over her. "I want to be as gentle with you as possible, no doubt things will get rough so I want you to enjoy it as much as you can" you said before meeting Asia in a kiss as you reached a hand down between her legs to stimulate her pussy by pushing a finger into her.</p><p>Asia's moans were muffled by your lips and you could feel the heat radiating from her blushing cheeks. She had her eyes closed as you looked down at her; she was really invested in it all so you did your part and leaned in even more. Your hand between her legs also kept working as you pumped your finger faster, rubbing your thumb over Asia's clit as her arms went around your shoulders to keep you close but you broke away, much to her disappointment.</p><p>However, it wasn't to stop as your hand kept working while you leaned to take one of Asia's nipples into your mouth, sucking on the bud as she blushed even more. But to even more embarrassment for her, Asia felt the heat grow between her legs grow as you fingered her and she moaned that she was close which only provoked you to pump your finger faster and soon enough Asia's juices were coating your embedded digit as you sucked on her nipple.</p><p>But with the foreplay aside, it was time for things to proceed as Asia decided. She sat up and reached forward to your pants and through shaking hands she managed to unfasten them. It was clear she was nervous but even more so that she wanted this. Asia wanted to save you.</p><p>So once your erect cock was freed from its confinements and after Asia finished staring from shock at how big you were, she laid back and spread her legs for you. "Please, I want to help you" she smiled up as you moved between her legs and prodded the head of your cock to her pussy lips, meeting her gaze as you began to slip your way into her.</p><p>Asia's pussy wrapped around your cock with a tight grip and she moaned as you embedded yourself into her before holding onto her as she did so for you. One hand ran through her golden hair as the second brushed her bangs from before her eyes as you looked down into her eyes, Asia's smile making you lean down to kiss her again as you slowly drew your hips back and thrusted forward again.</p><p>Your thrusts began as steadily as possible, hands holding Asia close as you pumped into her. You wanted to be gentle before things got rough. She was here to heal you and in spite of being a reincarnated devil herself, Asia had this innocence to her and it just felt like sex with her should be gentle and passionate love making. But you both knew it wouldn't stay like that.</p><p>So you made the most of it, thrusting gently and steadily into her gripping pussy as she held onto you, moaning your name in a way that seemed indecent for Asia. Maybe it was also the fact that she used to walk a more holier path but this just seemed too sinful. Not that it stopped either of you from holding onto the other as your hips pumped against hers and her moans grew louder as she felt you starting to thrust into deeper areas already.</p><p>She loved you, it was clear that she did. Asia loved you and wanted to save you but still had a selfish moment of revelling in the fact she had you to herself for the time being. She knew that you had done this with Rias and Akeno in just the two previous days and Asia knew of their feelings to you for a while; but now she had her own moment with you and she wanted to savour it for as long as she could even if she didn't mind sharing you with the other two.</p><p>"Y/n" Asia moaned your name before feeling your lips against hers. She wanted to smile and lean in but noticed there was a deepness to the kiss that was more so than before and so she opened her eyes to meet yours; and there they were. The piercing red eyes that she heard Rias and Akeno mention, the gaze before things got very heated and carnal.</p><p>It was an admittedly intimidating sight but that didn't matter, Asia was determined to be there for you, to heal you and let you release as much of the demonic energy as you could, she wanted to save you. She would happily do this for you and so smiled and nodded, prepared for the next part as you gave a sudden deep thrust into her.</p><p>You held Asia tight as your thrusts took a sudden turn to roughness, embracing her close as your hips pumped against hers with a rapidness that joined the aggression. Your lips pushed against hers and she welcomed it all if it meant saving you as well as for the chance to be with you intimately. Asia felt a closeness to you now more than ever even if it wasn't under ideal circumstances but she was happy nonetheless.</p><p>"I'll take it for you, I'll be here for you because I love you Y/n" Asia thought to herself as she looked into your eyes as you stared down at her, lips meshed together in a deep and heated kiss that muffled her moans and your groans as you really started to fuck Asia and she realised she wasn't as prepared for it as she thought.</p><p>She expected great pleasure but what she felt was even more intense. Asia's body was wracked with a ravaging sensation as your hips pumped against hers with a vigorous pace that made her breaths go shallow; she wasn't as prepared as she expected but she enjoyed it more regardless.</p><p>"Asia" you groaned and she looked at you, seeing past the red haze in your eyes. There was a loving affection behind the prominent carnal desires and it only motivated her more to help you. "I'll see that gentleness again" she kept telling herself as she cupped your face in her hands and leaned up to meet you in a kiss that was intended to be gentle but grew more and more as your hips got even more faster.</p><p>Your hands took a hold of Asia's waist as you were pumping into her with a gusto before you swapped your positions so she was sat straddling your lap as your hands slipped down to her ass where you helped bounce her against you and she leaned against your torso with gasping breaths.</p><p>"I love you, I'll help save you, I love you, I'll help save you" she kept gasping as she looked to you before her vaginal walls suddenly clenched around your cock and you grunted from the vice like grip that only slacked from the added slickness of Asia's orgasm. The feeling rocked her body as she leaned into your shoulder to bite down and muffle her moans which made you groan as you thrusted up like a piston. Pleasure was wracking Asia's body but she kept herself as composed as she could; she may be more happy than ever to be having sex with you but she had to keep her focus. For you.</p><p>"Asia" you grunted and she lifted her head to look at you with her mouth agape as she moan loudly from your thrusts before her eyes widened as you brought her down into your lap with that thrust up that sent a thick, viscous wave of warmth flooding into her as you came.</p><p>The reaction from Asia was instant as she clung tightly to but you never stopped thrusting upwards even as you came, you kept going and it made Asia's eyes glaze over from the hot sensation filling her along with the constant barrage of thrusts from your end as you again pinned her against the bed with relentless thrusts and a deep kiss. She wanted to say she loved you but her lips were currently occupied with your own, no precision as it was just a sloppy kiss with your tongue exploring her mouth.</p><p>It was chaotic in a way, no rhyme or reason to any of it but Asia found herself enjoying it a little too much as she again came harder than before. She was cumming so quickly after an orgasm and it was a little embarrassing but she chalked it down to it being you, that nobody but you could make her feel so good.</p><p>But then you suddenly pulled out.</p><p>Asia let out a small whine at the empty feeling as your mixed cum started to leak from her pussy before she felt herself turned onto her side as you laid behind her, raised her leg and plunged into her again. Your thrusts resumed with no decrease in intensity but Asia wouldn't complain even if she could; the only sounds leaving her lips were moans before being muffled by your own lips in a heated kiss.</p><p>Asia used to follow a holier path, then she became a devil herself but not even that felt as sinful as having sex with you right now; not that she was complaining. It was something about the way which you were fucking her so relentlessly that felt so sinful. Perhaps it was the demonic energy spurring you on, Asia really didn't know but she was happy. Happy to be doing this with you.</p><p>In a moment of selfishness, Asia questioned if she really wanted the demonic energy to leave you. She knew it was unstable and damaging you, that was why she was there so she could heal you. But if it wasn't for this happening, would she have had any other reason to approach you on the way she felt? Could she have had a reason to fall back on such as a different way of healing you if not for the demonic energy? Asia loved you like Rias and Akeno but would either of them have admitted anything if this didn't happen.</p><p>She looked back to you to see your eyes closed as you focused on thrusting deep into her before your lips were against hers as you met her gaze again. For a moment as well, Asia saw the colour of your eyes flicker back to normal before flaring with the Crimson irises again and her thoughts eased up a little as she could tell that you felt the same for her. Even through the aggressiveness of the sex she could feel passion.</p><p>Demonic energy or nor, Asia held onto the thought that at some point your shared feelings would have come to light. The present circumstances were only a means to boost them.</p><p>So Asia returned the kiss as you thrusted into her from this position, letting go of her leg to rub her waist and then up to her chest as you kissed down to her neck. "I love you, Y/n'' she moaned and you looked into her eyes again with a flicker between the shade of your irises before you smiled and said you loved her too. It was genuine and Asia felt it along with several other things at that moment as she was yet again reaching an orgasm but couldn't voice it in time to warm you.</p><p>It didn't matter though as you already knew due to the clench of her pussy around your cock and it was in perfect time to your own orgasm which you met with Asia's, cumming together as you held her close. The waves of pleasure from your orgasms subsided quickly and you two just laid together.</p><p>Asia was breathing heavily from the intensity of the way you fucked her. Usually she would have preferred something gentler but seeing it was you she accepted it under the circumstances. The way you embraced her afterwards certainly made up for it as your arms snaked around Asia's body and pulled her closer against your chest with your bodies still connected by your cock being buried inside her.</p><p>"Can we stay like this for a bit?" Asia asked and you kissed her cheek before whispering that you would stay like this for as long as she wished; "it's the least I can do for you healing me" you said and she laughed before snuggling closer.</p><p>Did she care if the demonic energy left you now? Not really. Being like this with you, in your arms so intimately resolved Asia to focus on healing you until every last drop of demonic energy left you as it meant you could be together. That's what she wanted, just like the others. Asia would help save you no matter what.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Koneko</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>t had been a very long day. When you woke up in the morning you felt even worse than you did the previous morning, feeling even more exhausted than usual and you struggled to get up to go about your day as best you could. You weren't too sure why you were like this but you could only assume it had something to do with the demonic energy within you. Were the efforts of the others really helping you?</p><p>Eventually you began to pick up again but you still had a little ache throughout the day and felt extremely tired. It actually got to the point where you just decided to go and have another lie down to rest a little, falling asleep very quickly only to be awoken by rustling outside your bedroom before the door opened. It was actually getting late, you had slept for some time but was unable to move from your body aching, completely vulnerable to any attack...it was just Koneko in the end.</p><p>"Jeez you scared me, Koneko" you complained as your head fell against the pillow again, not even questioning why she was there so late, never mind how she got in. Her response to this was that she knocked on the door but got no answer so decided to just let herself in to which you groaned; "of course you did.</p><p>You began to slowly push yourself to sit up but suddenly found a weight holding you down and looked to Koneko as she did to you. "Stay still, it's time for your healing" she said before sitting atop you, hands keeping you laying down before laying to rest against you and you felt the healing process begin. You immediately began to feel the effects as your body regained some strength and so you held onto Koneko which made her jolt a little before she looked to you.</p><p>"You seem really tired" she stated and you replied that it had been a really long day and that you just felt a little lethargic; "it's been a long week really never mind a day" you mused before looking back to Koneko as she apologised for taking so long to arrive. "I had to deal with our resident pervert and his equally perverted friends" she said and you laughed a little as you knew she was referring to Issei.</p><p>"Did you kick his ass?" You asked and Koneko grinned as she nodded before looking away. "Sorry for keeping you waiting" she again apologised as her cat ears popped up on her head which made you smile and ready to stroke them. She could be really cute sometimes even if she is also terrifying with her strength.</p><p>Koneko jolt again as you stroked her cat ears before she leaned down against your chest. "I want to try something different today" she said as she looked at you again; "something that may help you". You asked what she had in mind (already having an idea in mind yourself) and Koneko shifted herself as she gazed at you. "I know what you've done with the others, how they helped you and I want to help as well, so I want to do the same as them" she said as you went to sit up again only to be pushed back down.</p><p>"If it helps you, keeps you alive then...I don't want to waste time" she spoke gently before looking to you and saying that with how you've been with the others that you'd likely agree; "wouldn't want to give yourself blue balls at a time like this huh" she tried to tease but you could see the concern in her eyes.</p><p>In spite of her personality, Koneko does indeed care for those around her and she especially cared for you, she loved you like the others do. "I'll even let you...pet my ears" she offered and your hand immediately went back to her head. On any other occasions she may have punched you in the gut but right now, considering the circumstances she would be more forgiving and so let you do so.</p><p>Koneko looked back up to you for a moment before sitting upright and sliding the kimono she was wearing down her shoulders. Why was she wearing a kimono? For some reason whenever she heals you that is her attire and you never questioned it. Instead you just watched as the article of clothing slid down her body to reveal her pert but perky breasts; she was missing her bra.</p><p>"You really seem exhausted'' Koneko commented as she unbuttoned your shirt and you removed it before holding her close again as you assured her you would be fine before stroking her head again and she let a small smile on her lips before she leaned close. "I'll make sure of it" she promised before leaning forward to close the little gap between your lips.</p><p>It was a soft kiss, tender as Koneko pressed herself down against you and you could feel the radiance of her healing you again as you shared the kiss. Her golden eyes looked into yours as she pulled back before looking away with a blush as she spoke quietly; "I wanted to be here sooner but the pervert was annoying me". Your hand stroked Koneko's head and cat ears softly as you replied you were just glad that she was there now; "it's nice to see you" you said you sat up to hold her against you before being pushed on your back.</p><p>"I bet you enjoy the company" she smirked before again kissing you as you helped to fully remove her kimono so that she was only wearing her panties. Her hips ground down in your lap which made you groan a little at the strain of your growing bulge but the Koneko began crawling down to kneel just in front do you as she reached forward to unzip your pants</p><p>Your erect cock was then freed from its confinements and Koneko looked up at you as she leaned forward so that her tongue brushed over the tip, her lips slowly enveloping it as she took your shaft into her mouth. Her tongue focused primarily on the head of your cock, swirling around it all whilst she was staring up at you with your hand reaching down to stroke her ears again. Koneko's eyes closed in response to this and you were sure you felt her lips turn upward around your cock as she slowly bobbed her head.</p><p>However, as nice as her mouth did feel around your cock, like with Asia, Koneko has spent a lot of time healing you so it's only fair that you do something for her. So you took her by surprise by lifting Koneko up and laying her down on the bed as you kissed along her body, pulling her panties away so that she laid bare beneath you while feeling your lips explore her petite frame.</p><p>Your hand also slipped down between her legs, rubbing her thighs and edging closer to her core. Yet the surprising thing was that Koneko remained very quiet as you did this so you looked to see her staring with a bright blush in her cheeks before she looked away.</p><p>"I'm supposed to be healing you" she spoke in that usual tone of voice she has before letting out a small whine as your hand reached between her legs and you turned her to face you again. "Well consider this me wiping that slate clean, you're one of the last people I want to have a debt to" you said before resuming your kissing along her body while your finger brushed across her pussy lips.</p><p>There was a clear sense of arousal from how wet she was and Koneko let out a small grumble/moan as you felt her wetness but she didn't oppose it; it felt pretty good really.</p><p>In truth, since she began making her way to your house that day (after dealing with Issei and his friends) Koneko had every intention of having sex with you after hearing from the others what you were like. She may be petite but she was confident that she could handle you being rough with her, Koneko's appearance was very deceptive and it will show when the two of you really get to the main event.</p><p>Still, there was a nervousness to the situation; having you touch her like this, the thought of being intimate with you? Koneko may slip from her usual stoic-esque personality more than she usually does for you. If she wasn't careful, Koneko may end up being too affectionate towards you. But would she really mind?</p><p>At the moment she wasn't too sure but what she was sure of was that she was enjoying the way you touched her, kissed her and caressed her. Even with your hand stroking her head made Koneko feel tingly. "Mmm, hmm, nya" she mewed before going wide eyed at the noise she made and looked to see you smirking at such a reaction. "D-d-don't look at me like that!" She snapped before bowing her head as your hand kept stroking her cat ears.</p><p>"Why am I enjoying this?" The petite devil asked herself as she pushed her head into your hand before groaning and grabbing your face to kiss you before using her deceptive strength to flip your positions as she straddled you again. "Don't mock me" she narrowed her before feeling your erect shaft rubbing against her pussy.</p><p>A sudden wave of excitement washed over the devil and she looked into your eyes again. "We shouldn't waste time with your healing, should we proceed now?" She asked with a tint in her cheeks that only grew brighter as your hands lifted her body up over your shaft. Very little could break Koneko's composure and this was the most nervous you have ever seen her so you asked if she really wanted this to which she just nodded as she looked away. "I don't want you to die" she spoke quietly and you sat up to cup her cheek.</p><p>You turned Koneko to face you again again before meeting her lips as she descended down onto your cock, her lithe frame making her extremely tight but she pushed herself down into your lap as she held tightly against you with your arms around her. Your embrace was warm and it made Koneko smile as she looked up at you before meeting your lips again as she slowly gyrated herself on your lap.</p><p>You told her not to rush herself but she assured she would be fine; "I've been through worse" she smiled before moaning softly at the steady friction between your bodies. Your hands held her waist before slipping down to her ass as you helped her body move in your lap, lifting and lowering her while pushing your hips to join in. It was slow, steady and intimate...for now.</p><p>You both savoured the connection of your bodies and the tenderness of your embrace, Koneko nuzzling into your chest as she gazed intently up at you with her golden eyes before being here with a smile as your hand stroked her ears. "Why am I enjoying that?" She pondered again. Koneko would have knocked you out any other time, she would have done so to anyone else if they dared touch her cat ears...so why is she letting you get away with it? It wasn't just the circumstances at hand, it was just you.</p><p>"Koneko" you spoke her name softly before meeting her lips in a tender kiss as you began properly thrusting upward, her pussy wrapping and gripping so tightly around your cock to the point you were grunting with effort. You weren't the only one making noises though as the Nekomata in your lap was letting out moans as she felt your cock moving inside her.</p><p>Koneko then started to alternate from gyrations of her hips to bouncing herself against your thrusts as she pushed herself against your chest so you were again laid down with her atop you, arms pressed to your chest as you ran one of your hands up her waist while keeping the other on her ass. Your hips moved in tandem to each other and you could feel Koneko still healing you as you were thrusting deeper into her with your pace beginning to speed.</p><p>"Mmm" she hummed before feeling you lift her from atop you only to turn her around. Koneko then felt herself penetrated again as her back pressed to your chest, your hands holding her legs up and apart as you began thrusting even faster as she looked up to you. Her mouth was agape in long moans with her eyes half lidded as she stared up at you; it felt good, really good but she couldn't form the words to do so.</p><p>The tight friction of her vaginal walls clenching around your cock was a motivation, you wanting to thrust faster into Koneko's gripping pussy even with such a hindrance. You wanted to hear her moan more, you wanted her to enjoy it more and so that spurred you on to give her more.</p><p>In response to this, Koneko felt herself go a little light headed as your cock was hitting some really sensitive areas. Her petite frame meant there wasn't a lot of distance to go before you hit those spots and it was making her focus dwindle. "Y/n" she moaned your name and you silenced her with a kiss as your hand slipped down between her legs to manually stimulate her clit as you got faster with your thrusts, Koneko's moans still seeping through though as her eyes were clenched shut to keep as much focus as she could.</p><p>But she couldn't help it; the hot friction between your bodies combined with the pace you were going forced the reincarnated devil to her orgasm and she let out a long moan of pleasure as it struck...but you didn't stop thrusting. "Ugh" you grunted as Koneko's gripping snatch got tighter which only spurred you on more.</p><p>Golden eyes opened again to look up at you, glazed and half lidded but they could see clearly the redness of your pupils. The stories she heard from Rias, Akeno and Asia of how tough you got when your eyes turned red did intrigue Koneko but to see it first hand, to experience it...she was not as prepared as she thought she was. Not that Koneko was disliking it.</p><p>The speed that your thrusts suddenly took, the added roughness all made Koneko seize a little as she received your thrusts. Her eyes stared up into yours before feeling your lips against hers, your tongue pushing into her mouth as she allowed you to explore. Koneko felt a little overwhelmed by the sudden change of pace but she was most definitely enjoying it, especially when you held her legs apart to allow your thrusts even easier access to her depths.</p><p>Rias, Akeno and Asia did you no justice when describing how you were. They said you were amazing but Koneko's senses were highly stimulated as your cock hit deeper into her pussy before she found herself in a new position, lying prone on your bed as you thrusted deep into her.</p><p>Your body towered over Koneko's but you still leaned down to kiss along her neck before leaning to her cat ears and blowing into one of them. Her ear twitch and the Nekomata devil whined a little as you did that before feeling you stroking her ears again. A grin was turning up on her face as she enjoyed what you were doing before gasping as you again changed your position suddenly to be sat back in your knees with her in your lap with her back against your chest.</p><p>The different positions allowed you more free reign in how you thrusted into her, a new pace and intensity that caused Koneko's golden gaze to stare up into your blood red eyes. Her hand reached upwards to your face but you caught it and for a second, the more gentle colour returned to your eyes for a moment as you leaned down to whisper to her; "I love you".</p><p>A flutter went through Koneko's heart as you said that but the moment was cut short as your eyes immediately flared red again and you started fucking her more faster and harder than before. It all felt so good for Koneko that she wasn't too bothered about the tender moment being ruined, instead she just let herself moan as your cock went on a relentless flow of thrusts as you held her legs open to allow you to thrust as deep as you could.</p><p>Koneko's vision blurred a little as you did this and she grit her teeth just to try and keep some focus before suddenly crying out as she came again. Her gaze was distant as she stared up at the ceiling before her body acted on its own, Koneko climbing off of you only to turn in your lap to face you as she sunk herself back onto your cock.</p><p>Her golden eyes stared into yours as she rode her hip in your lap before moaning louder as your hands held her waist while you delivered rapid and powerful thrusts up into her desperately gripping snatch. Both of you were working on autopilot at this point, no focus other than to have sex until you released your load onto Koneko's waiting pussy. She wanted it, wanted you, she wanted to save you just as much as the others did and so she would take it as rough as you would give it if it meant saving you.</p><p>And roughly did you give it to her. Koneko could only lean down against your chest as she stared at you while receiving a rough fucking enforce suddenly feeling a load of viscous warmth flood her pussy and she gritted her teeth out of surprise before falling against your chest as you came inside her.</p><p>Koneko's senses were overwhelmed as she received your load of cum, her breathing picking up as she stared dazedly into your eyes before closing her own and nuzzling into your chest. Your eyes cleared up again as you looked to the devil atop you as she rested against you, your hand reached to her cat ears and you began stroking them as Koneko asked if you felt that she helped which made you smile and nod.</p><p>"Yeah, I think you did, I love you, Koneko'' you said before noticing her tail swaying at you said that, making you laugh a little before holding her close. It was late now, too late for Koneko to go home seeing she paid you a very late visit so you just offered her to stay with you.</p><p>It was an offer accepted as she snuggled against you, letting you stroke her ears as you pulled the blanket over your still joined bodies.</p><p>You and felt very weak that day, only having energy when it came to the sex but now yiu were drained again and just fell asleep instantly. Koneko looked up at you with concern at how quickly you passed out but figured you were just really tired seeing she was late to visit. "Sorry I was late" she apologised as she crawled up to kiss you before closing her eyes as well.</p><p>There the two of you slept together in each other's arms. There was no way to tell really if all this "draining" of the demonic energy was working, time was running out to find out really but was there still hope?</p><p>Only time would tell...but that time was running out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Final Attempt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your body ached so much; the sun shining through your curtains and onto your face irritated you. You literally felt like hell as you woke up with your entire body feeling weak. What time was it? What day was it? You weren't sure where you were for a moment as your eyes opened but then you felt the weight atop you and lifted the blanket to see Koneko.</p><p>She was snuggled up against your chest still asleep but soon started to stir awake and lifted her head to look at you. "Nya" she smiled with a flick of her wrist and you chuckled at how cute it was before feeling your head fall back against the pillow, causing Koneko some concern as she sat up to ask if you were ok but from the look on your face she could tell that you weren't. So she proceeded to conduct another healing but very little seemed to be working as you just groaned.</p><p>Koneko grew more and more concerned before there was a knock at the front door. She said she would get it and quickly through on her kimono before heading down as you just laid in your bed feeling so weak.</p><p>A minute or so later your bedroom door opened again and Koneko walked in followed by Rias, Akeno and Asia; they each shared as equally concerned expressions as Koneko at seeing your state before Rias gasped. She could feel something and it was not good but she was being cryptic and vague about "not doing enough". Akeno asked what Rias meant by that and the daughter of the Gremory house replied that there was still a lot of demonic energy in you before placing her hand on yours.</p><p>You looked really weak at the moment so Rias asked Asia and Koneko to combine their efforts to heal you; "we'll have to drain it all today, or he may not make it" Rias said and everyone knew what she meant. Asia and Koneko did their parts in healing you, revitalising you enough before Rias leaned over to look into your eyes.</p><p>"We're going to save you, Y/n" she spoke in a voice that tried to sound confident but was wavering as she leaned down to kiss you. "We won't let you die" she promised before drawing the blanket from over you to reveal your naked state from your night with Koneko and Rias wasted no time in getting you prepared.</p><p>You watched as Rias reached her hand down into your lap to grasp your flaccid penis and began stroking it, pulling your hand to her chest as she met your lips. As for the other three, they each started their own preparations by stripping out of their clothing; they clearly understood what Rias was getting at and were eager to help you as well. They loved you and were going to save you no matter how long they would have to go, it wasn't like they didn't enjoy the sex either.</p><p>Soon enough you were ready to go as Rias had gotten you nice and erect before she and Akeno both moved to be just in front of your erect cock and both leaned down to lick along the sides as they stared up at you. Koneko and Asia also got involved but both moved to your sides so that Asia could kiss you and Koneko pulled your hand between her legs.</p><p>Things had escalated quickly but time was of the essence so there was little to waste. So you enjoyed the feeling of Rias and Akeno running their tongues along your shaft while you pushed your kiss with Asia deeper and pushed you finger into Koneko where you started pumping it to make her moan before moving your lips to hers as your second hand moved to start fingering Asia as well as she leaned her head into the crook of your neck as she moaned as well. Nobody was sitting on the sidelines that was for sure.</p><p>Down between your legs, Akeno and Rias had their tongues running along your shaft before the latter of the aforementioned opened her mouth around the head to suck on it and you moaned into your kiss with Koneko and Akeno also moved to wrap her lips around one of your balls.</p><p>It had been a week of sexual activity but you still seemed to have a lot stored up, the demonic energy that was within you had probably helped revitalise you in that area. But by the end of this and so be damned would you be drained of that demonic energy; Rias, Akeno, Asia and Koneko would make sure of it.</p><p>For now though, Rias and Akeno worked your cock with their mouths before Rias moved away only to strip away her clothing so she was as naked as everyone else before she and Akeno both lifted their breast to press against your engorged length.</p><p>The soft cushiony sensation of their breasts engulfed your cock apart from the tip and both the enchanting devils wasted no time in starting to massage them along your shaft which again made you moan into your kiss with Koneko before you returned to having your lips against Asia's and she happily returned the kiss. Her hands cupped your face as she pushed it deeper before breaking away to smile at you, whispering that they would save you before gasping as you leaned to take one of her nipples into your mouth.</p><p>Asia wrapped her arms around your head as you sucked at her tit, making her moan softly as her chin rested on your head. As for Koneko, she was trying to derive as much pleasure as she could from your embedded digit. Her hips rolled against your hand as you fingered her pussy, her wetness allowing a flud pace before you alternated actions between her and Asia so now she was having your finger pumping into her while you had your lips on Koneko's nipple.</p><p>Back with Rias and Akeno, they continued rubbing their breasts along your cock with Akeno's lips wrapping around the head of your cock which was protruding from the fleshy mounds. Then Akeno pulled back and Rias took her place with her full lips enveloping the tip of your hard penis, Akeno commenting that you certainly didn't disappoint with your size but Rias didn't appreciate the joke.</p><p>"Now isn't the time for your lecherous humour, Akeno, if we don't hurry then Y/n will..." The daughter of the House of Gremory choked back her breath at the thought of losing you, she didn't want that and neither did the others but fretting so much wouldn't help. Akeno pointed that fact out and Rias apologised for snapping but she was just so concerned.</p><p>"At least he seems to be enjoying himself though" akeno said as she looked to you giving Asia and Koneko attention, Rias smiling at little at that before she and the Priestess of Thunder both felt your cock twitch between their breasts and looked just in time for you to cum over them.</p><p>There was a lot of cum covering the two but that was good, the more you cum the more energy you would release. But still it wasn't enough so it was time to proceed further. So after cleaning themselves of your cum, Rias and Akeno pulled Asia and Koneko back so they could proceed further.</p><p>"Can I go first? I want to help as much as I can" Asia asked and you answered by pulling her into your lap with her back to your chest and she held your cock to her entrance before sinking down to envelop your cock again with a long moan as you penetrated her. The blonde haired devil leaned back against your chest and turned her head to meet your lips in a soft kiss as your hands roamed her chest, parting lips again for her to say she loved you before feeling your hips push into hers.</p><p>Asia let out a long moan as you gave the first thrust before subsequent moans at your subsequent thrusts. Your cock reached so deep inside of her that she could almost feel you reaching the further of her vaginal depths with just the smallest of thrusts. Though it was only two days prior since you last had sex with her, Asia did miss the feeling of being connected so intimately with you so also savoured the moment as best she could.</p><p>But this was ultimately for you and this time Asia was much more prepared for when things get rough. You didn't get too rough quickly though, keeping a steady pace for as long as you could as you held Asia shake your chest. Your hands roamed her moan, making her twist a little at how you touched her but she was enjoying it as much as you were.</p><p>As your hips were pushing into Asia's, you felt yourself turned to be met with Rias' lips as she held your face. Your lips moved together for a moment before she pulled back to give a soft smile as she gazed into your eyes. She gave a silent confidence that she and the others would help you, they wouldn't let you die. "We will save you" she promised and you simply replied that you knew before feeling yourself starting to get rougher with Asia, your eyes developing that redness in your irises before you turned Asia's chin up to push your lips deep against hers.</p><p>She moaned even louder even into the muffler of your kiss as your hips started to pick up before your hands both reached down and lifted her legs up and apart. From there you were able to thrust even deeper and harder into Asia and her vision blurred for a moment at the sudden intensity; but she would take it. For you, to save you, she would take it rough. That was her promise to you because she loved you.</p><p>So you fucked Asia, holding her legs apart so your thrusts hit as deep as you could as her moans got louder before suddenly cumming from the intensity of your thrusts but you never stopped. You just kept going, bringing Asia's legs together to hook one arm under them to hold them together as your second arm snaked around her waist to keep her steady to receive the onslaught of thrusts.</p><p>The others watched the rough way you were handling Asia, the effort on both your faces as Asia tried to keep her composure whereas you seemed to be making the effort to break it. You grunted as your hips pumped up into Asia, her pussy clenching around your clock before sat up and pressed forward to bring her legs up close to her chest before thrusting even faster.</p><p>It was not the pace of a human; this was demonically fuelled and Asia was in the receiving end of it all. But she was happy because it was for you, she was happy because she was helping you. "Asia" you groaned and she looked back just to have you lips against hers followed by the warmth of your cum pumping into her pussy. She clenched tightly around you again, your orgasm sending her into her own as she climaxed with you before going limp and gasped for air as you relaxed her body.</p><p>You laid back with Asia against you for a moment before lifting ehr off of you and setting her to the side to rest as you stood up. Your eyes looked between Rias, Akeno and Koneko before remaining on the latter as you took her hand and pulled her closer to you. Then you lifted her up with near zero effort, Koneko feeling so light in your arms before feeling herself penetrated and she threw her arms around your shoulders.</p><p>She held you as tight as she could as she looked into your eyes before feeling herself bounced against you. Your cock hit deep areas from the get go and Koneko could do little but try and keep as much focus as she could. She felt so small in your arms; you held her in the air with such ease that it was almost intimidating but she enjoyed the feeling of your hips humming against hers as you pushed a kiss against her lips.</p><p>As you held her up, Koneko's tail swished around behind her before her eyes widened as she felt you take a hold of it, stroking it to see the response you got. Koneko almost went feral as she rolled her hips against yours almost desperately, her pussy seemingly becoming tighter but more looser at the same time as she clenched around you but a newfound arousal caused her to get wetter.</p><p>"Nngh, nyy, nya" she mewed embarrassingly, cheeks flaring up as you continued to stroke her tail before Koneko made the efforts to silence such noises by holding you into a deep kiss. The heat radiating from her cheeks was almost enough to compare to the heat of her gripping snatch; stroking her ears elicited excitement from Koneko but her tail almost made her a different person as she was a far cry from acting composed but instead throwing herself into the pleasure; in a figurative way seeing she was still held in the air.</p><p>Rias, Akeno and a still slightly dazed Asia watched Koneko's behaviour shift as she clutched desperately to you, kissing even deeper than before just to try and keep her embarrassing whines of pleasure from becoming too loud before suddenly finding herself on the bed with you looming over her.</p><p>Koneko's petite frame was diminished compared to yours like this but it was a worthy sacrifice as with the slight embarrassment of feeling so small compared to you, she received an immense amount of pleasure as your hips pumped more freely like this seeing you didn't have to hold Koneko in the air. Like with Asia, there was no gentleness but Koneko was happy to receive a rough fucking for the same reasons as Asia and soon enough Rias and Akeno.</p><p>It was all to help you but Koneko could let herself enjoy it. But maybe she was enjoying it too much as her arms went around your back with her nails digging into your skin. You groaned a little at the stinging sensation but drowned it out with even rougher thrusts into Koneko's tight pussy as her moans were becoming near shouts of pleasure.</p><p>Your hand scooped under the back of her head and you pulled the Nekomata against your chest as your hips rolled against hers, Koneko's nails dragging along your back still as she desperately tried to clutch to as much composure as she could but it was slipping away. It just felt too good.</p><p>Your hips then pressed deep against Koneko's and she was sent barrelling into orgasm with her eyes glazing over. This time though you did pause a moment but that was all as you quickly resumed your thrusts as Koneko was panting still from her orgasm before she reached up to lull you down into a deep kiss that you grunted into as she gripped tighter than before around you.</p><p>Your hand reached up to the top of her head and you began stroking Koneko's ears again which made her mewl meekly with blushing cheeks before she felt the heat of your cum flowing into her as you suddenly reached an orgasm of her own as your hips slowed to a halt and you pulled back to look at Koneko.</p><p>Her eyes were glazed over from the sensations of sex and her body jolted a few times before relaxing as she closed her eyes with a small smile in her lips, relishing in the afterglow of sex before opening as your lips pushed against hers for one more kiss before separation.</p><p>Admittedly, Koneko felt a little empty as you pulled out but she was happy to know she did her part in helping you as you moved over to Rias and Akeno.</p><p>Your hand took a hold of Akeno's and you gave a sharp tug so she pressed to your chest. "Oh my, someone's ea-mmph" you cut Akeno off with your lips crashing against hers and she responded by placing her hands on yours shoulders and returning the kiss before you broke away and spun her around with your hands groping her chest as your lips pressed along her neck.</p><p>She let out a sultry laugh at how you were getting a nice feel of her body before gasping as she was bent over your bed and you held yourself to her pussy. Akeno looked back at the piercing red fleas in your eyes before gasping as you speared forward into her, thrusting away from the start.</p><p>The alluring devil before you immediately started to moan as you thrusted into her, her hands pressed against the mattress as her body lurched forward from each thrust. You weren't holding back, it was no holds barred as the impact of your thrusts created a reverberating slapping sound as you fucked Akeno. With Asia and Koneko there may have been a slight bit of control behind it all but for Akeno it was no mercy, she had teased you a lot so maybe your demonically fuelled fucking was driven by that. You just wanted to hear her moan.</p><p>You certainly got what you wanted as Akeno wasn't holding back her voice, the feeling of you taking her so roughly getting her even more aroused as your cock was plunging deeper into her dripping snatch. Watching you take Asia and Koneko was one thing but experiencing it again felt more amazing than last time.</p><p>Your hands were originally holding onto her hips but slowly slid down to grope Akeno's ass, hips pumping faster and faster before your attention was turned to Rias as she pulled you into a kiss. For a second your eyes turned back to their normal colour as you began to return the kiss but it was a fleeting moment as Akeno's moans brought you back to your relentless thrusts even as Rias held you to your kiss.</p><p>"Come on now Y/n, we won't be able to drain it all if you hold back" Akeno tried to provoke you and it definitely worked as you broke away from Rias to lean down and hunch over Akeno's back and caught some one of her swinging breasts as you really started to give it to her, making her moan louder and louder as you fucked her.</p><p>The force of your thrusts and the way you leaned over her actually made Akeno's arms and legs buckle so she fell against the mattress in a prone position and you leaned done against her, lips moving along her neck as she looked back into your eyes with a breathless grin on her face. You were really giving it to her and she was actually surprised herself that she hadn't climaxed yet but only anticipated the sweet sensation of release more.</p><p>Your hands again started groping Akeno's ass as you knelt up a little to deliver more intense thrusts and it was finally enough to send her over the edge of orgasm, her vaginal walls tightening around you so much that it pulled you with her and Akeno cried out in pleasure as she felt herself cum with a thick load pouring into her at the same time.</p><p>Her eyes were shut as she grinned before laying flat with her face against the mattress as she felt you lean down against her, hips still rocking against hers a little as you captured her lips into a deep kiss before separating back.</p><p>Finally you turned to face Rias only to then find yourself laying down with her straddling you. Her face was inches away from yours as she stared into your blood red eyes, voice soft as she asked you to focus on her for a moment. For that moment your eyes cleared up again and Rias smiled before kissing you, your hands cupping her face as she was yours before she parted back and lifted her body while grading your cock and sinking herself onto you with a long moan as your hands held her waist.</p><p>Your eyes were still clear as Rias leaned down so her chest was pressed to yours as was her forehead. "I love you" you spoke quietly and she looked to you with a smile before kissing you, just as your eyes turned red again and you began delivering hard thrusts upwards that shook Rias to the core.</p><p>However, the pleasure she felt from the thrusts you were delivering were nothing to the feeling in her heart that you said you loved her, that was why she was here for you. Rias, like the others, loved you and wanted to save you so she would take it as fought and as fast as needed if it meant that.</p><p>"Don't hold back, release it all" she spoke encouragingly before gasping at the sudden intensity that rocked her. Rias pushed her lips against yours again as her arms wrapped around you, keeping your bodies close as your hands ran along her waist. She moaned into your kiss, letting herself to the pleasure as she rolled her hips to yours before sitting herself upright and entwining her hands with yours as she began riding your cock with a fervour.</p><p>Rias bounced in your lap, hips rising and falling rapidly to try and keep up with your thrusts but the pleasure she was feeling was hindering her pace as she kept losing focus. There she was wanting to help you but she was getting off more from the pleasure; she couldn't help but feel bad but good at the same time.</p><p>Then you sat up, snaking your arm around Rias's waist as you closed your second hand on one of her breasts. Her hips rolled back and forth in your lap before you stood up to flip your positions as Rias was now on her back, feeling the fullest of your thrusts as she wrapped her arms and legs tightly around you while staring at the ceiling.</p><p>Your hips pumped rapidly against hers, deeper and harder than the first time (earlier that week) and she returned to the mindset that she was a high class devil being dominated by a human even in spite of you having demonic power coursing through you. But she didn't complain, she wouldn't as she was enjoying it and was helping you in the process. The fact you also loved her made even better so Rias let herself to you as yiu were doing so for her, even with the carnality of how you were fucking her, she knew you loved her.</p><p>Your hips continued to collide with Rias' for a little longer before you suddenly came inside her, no build up or warning but just letting loose. It took both of you by surrosie and sent Rias into her own orgasm as she clutched you close, feeling a load of your semen pouring into her and you groaned into her neck. She could only smile at this moment with you before you pulled out.</p><p>However, it still wasn't over just yet as within a few seconds you were sat on the end of the bed with Rias, Akeno, Asia and Koneko in front of you, each of them having recovered quickly.</p><p>Asia and Koneko were both running their tongues up the sides of your cock while Rias and Akeno took one of your balls each. The four of them were staring up at you, coaxing you, encouraging you to let out all you had in you. Only then would you be completely drowned of the demonic energy that resided in joy.</p><p>The feeling of four mouths working your cock was overwhelming, your eyes switching between your normal colour and the demonic red as your composure was on the wane. It had been a long week; a week of hellish bliss and now it was coming to an end.</p><p>It was with clear eyes that you groaned and warned the four devils in front of you that you were close but they continued to stare up at you, silently urging you to do so and you finally came to your last load. You covered the four of them in your cum and they pulled back to clean themselves down before looking to you again.</p><p>"How are you feeling, Y/n?" Rias asked with a soft smile before she and the others watched as a dark aura started to evaporate from you as the last of the demonic energy was finally released. It was all over; you were saved.</p><p>However, there was little time to celebrate as the four devils then watched you sway a little, fatigue rushing onto your face before you fell back onto your bed and passed out. "Y/n?" Asia spoke with concern but Akeno assured her you were fine; "after the week he's had no doubt he'd be tired, we should let him rest" she said before Koneko suggested she and Asia heal you one more time just for certainty.</p><p>So you received another healing from Koneko and Asia before being left to rest. But neither of them did leave you as instead of doing that, Rias, Akeno, Asia and Koneko just snuggled up close to you. They eagerly awaited you waking up, hoping that they did in fact save you.</p><p>It was the moment of truth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Blessing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You felt exhausted as your eyes opened again to the sunlight shining down on you but this time it didn't irritate. Instead of your entire body aching as it had before, you just felt weak down below. Your response to this was a simple groan before you started to register the sleeping beauties with you.</p><p>Rias, Akeno, Asia and Koneko were each snuggled up to you, having fallen asleep with you as they awaited your regaining consciousness and soon enough they woke up as well.</p><p>"Y/n, how are you feeling?" Rias asked and you groaned as you replied you felt exhausted. This caused concern to turn on all their faces, Asia asking if it still wasn't enough but you replied that you just felt so drained. "I think we may have overdone it, you laughed weakly as Rias said she couldn't feel any demonic energy within you.</p><p>Looks of elation turned on the faces of the four devils as you sat yourself up to look between them. "Thanks, you saved me" you smiled to which each of them kissed you. "Of course we saved you, we love you" Akeno said and you replied that you loved them too before rubbing the back of your neck nervously, unsure how to address the next thing which Asia asked what it was that was bothering you.</p><p>"Well, with me having that demonic energy driving me through it all, I did get pretty rough with the each if you, did I go overboard?" You asked which made the four of them smile as Rias assured that they enjoyed it just as much as you did. "But with it gone, I may not be able to go like that again, will I be able to satisfy you if we continued'' you asked before feeling Koneko curl up against you.</p><p>"As if we'd care about that" she said and you responded by stroking her head which made Her mew softly. "How adorable" Akeno teased which led Koneko to threaten to hit her if she called her adorable.</p><p>You could only laugh softly at this before looking between the four of them again.</p><p>"Seriously though, thank you for saving me" you said and the four of them each kissed you, replying that it was literally their pleasure to do so. "We love you" they said together and you replied that you loved them too.</p><p>It was Asia who spoke next in a nervous tone of voice. "So uh, how are we going to do this?" She asked which confused the rest of you so she elaborated; "we love him, he loves us, how is this going to work?" She asked and the others looked between themselves before towards you again and leaned close. Rias and Akeno kissed your cheeks and Asia and Koneko got the sides of your lips.</p><p>"I think we'll figure something out" Akeno smirked and Koneko commented how Issei was going to be pisserf; "the pervert wanted a harem of his own but it seems he lost out" she said before leaning against you. Rias, Akeno and Asia did the same, snuggling up close to you as you rested together.</p><p>Thinking back on the week you just had, you noted a sense of irony in it all. From being cursed with the demonic energy that was slowly killing you and would have not for the help of your four new lovers, it all seemed to be a blessing in disguise as without the desperation of the situation who knows how long it would have taken for either of you to address the romantic affections between you and them.</p><p>It really was ironic. It was also one hell of a way of lifting the curse.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>